Hey, Asano
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Hei hei, Asano.../"Akhirnya si setan merah tsundere bisa jujur."/an AsaKaru fanfic. Dedicated for #AsaKaruWeeks/HBD KARMA /Prompt: Honesty (Karma's POV)/DLDR/Maafkan kesalahan yang ada


**Hey, Asano**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Pair: AsaKaru**

 **Disclaimer: AnKyo bukan punya saya.**

 **Genre: Humor, romance, fluff fluff**

 **(Saya lelah bikin mereka angst mulu)**

 **Dedicated for AsaKaru weeks and Akabane Karma's birthday**

 **Prompt: Honesty (Karma's POV)**

~~oo00oo~~

Aaahh...membosankan.

Aku berulang kali menekan-nekan tombol di remot TV guna mencari hiburan. Sebetulnya di musim libur begini tidak sulit untuk menemukan hiburan. Film-film bertema natal mulai dari yang romansa, komedi, sampai thriller pun ada.

Tapi tak ada yang cukup menghibur untuk membuat menunggu menjadi pekerjaan menyenangkan.

Ya, menunggu.

Bukannya tidak sabaran. Well, aku memang tidak sabaran. Tapi setidaknya aku belajar sedikit rasa sabar selama aku tumbuh dewasa.

Tapi tidak ada kata menunggu dariku untuknya.

Dia, Tuan Asano Gakushuu.

Dia menjanjikanku untuk datang pada tanggal 25 Desember ini, pada pukul 4 sore. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 5 dan dia tidak muncul sama sekali.

Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan kedatangannya sih, tapi kan dia sudah janji.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih aku mau meluangkan waktuku untuk ulang tahun orang kurang ajar sepertimu, Akabane."

Meh. Mati sana buruan.

Bosan dengan televisi, aku membuka ponselku dan membuka sosial media.

Hmm...nampaknya banyak teman-temanku yang bermain dan bersantai di luar sana.

Sugino dan Nagisa pergi ke taman untuk melihat hiasan natal, Kayano, Kurahashi, Yada, Okano dan Megu berjalan-jalan ke cafe, Rio masih di Amerika selama liburan (terlihat dari profpic Lainnya yang menampilkan fotonya dan teman-temannya berpose di depan gedung empire state), Maehara yang berkunjung ke cafe tempat Isogai bekerja, Serta Terasaka yang nampaknya sedang ada di warung ramen Muramatsu bersama Itona.

Aku menghela napas. Kenapa juga aku harus terkurung di malam natal hanya demi menunggu makhluk muka sengak itu.

(Karma, kamu gak nyadar mukamu juga sengak?)

DING DONG.

Aku mendecak. Berusaha kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu untuk melihat makhluk keparat macam apa yang datang.

Dan yang datang memang makhluk keparat.

"Selamat sore, Akabane. Maafkan keterlambatanku karena jalanan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang merayakan natal." ujar Asano dengan senyuman formalnya.

"Kau tahu, Asano. Tadinya kupikir kau tidak perlu datang." ujarku balik dengan senyuman, entah seperti apa senyumanku. Aku merasa seperti biasa.

"Jadi...tidak ada ramah tamah dan menyuruh tamumu yang datang susah-susah diantara pekerjaannya ini masuk?" tanya Asano

"Biasanya kau langsung meloyor masuk. Ya sudah, silahkan masuk Asano- _kun~~"_

Langkah kaki kami beriringan masuk. Asano menaruh bawaannya di meja makan sementara aku menyiapkan minuman hangat.

"Kau mati bosan ya, Akabane?"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Karena gak ada orang normal yang nonton acara gosip klise di malam natal."

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Ya sudah, ganti channel sana ke kebangkitan penjaga. Ada di saluran 7." suruhku.

"Ya, ya, keluar deh sinisnya Akabane Karma."

Duh, kalau bukan dia orang yang kutunggu sudah kusiram dia pakai air mendidih.

Langsung saja kutaruh segelas kopi hangat di depannya dan langsung saja ia sesap minuman itu.

"Jadi..." aku membuka suara.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Asano.

"Gak ada hadiah untukku?"

Asano mengerjap. Lalu meletakkan kopinya.

"Kau ini apa? Anak kecil?" Asano mendengus. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Ada di bawaanku. Ambillah."

Langsung saja aku menuju meja makan dan merogoh bawaannya. Kutemukan sebuah kotak yang tak asing.

"Jangan bilang..."

"Iya."

Aku membuka kotak tersebut. Benar saja, seloyang kue strawberry kesukaanku. Mataku langsung berbinar senang. Namun hilang ketika mendengar kekehan si pirang strowberry itu.

"Melihat strawberry kau langsung kegirangan ya, Akabane." sindir Asano. Aku mendecih pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Itu hadiah ulang tahunku. Hadiah natalku mana?" tanyaku. Hey, aku berhak mendapat dua hadiah!

"Hadiah natal? Sudah ada kan?"

"Mana?"

"Aku."

...

"Mati sana. Buruan."

Asano mengerut.

"Hey, maksudmu kau gak suka aku kesini? Ya sudah, aku pulang." sungut Asano. Cih, baru digituin aja ngambek.

"Iya, iya! Jangan pulang dong!" sungutku dan menyeretnya kembali ke ruang tengah.

Kemudian, kami berdua sudah duduk di depan TV. Asano dengan secangkir kopinya dan aku dengan sepotong cake strawberryku.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Tentu saja. Ini kan kesukaanku." ujarku simple.

"Baguslah."

Hening sejenak lagi.

"Tahun depan kau ingin apa?"

"Hm?"

"Tahun lalu kau bilang ingin kue strawberry. Nah tahun depan kau ingin apa?"

Hm...aku belum mikir sampai kesana...

Sebetulnya, apa yang kumau bisa kubeli dengan mudah. Aku minta kue strawberry hanya ingin ngerjain dia saja kok.

Apa ya...yang gak bisa kubeli dengan uangku...

...

"Tahun depan...mampirlah lagi kesini."

Asano mengangkat alis.

"Kau memintaku berkunjung?"

"Ya, temani aku. Orang tuaku sudah jarang berkunjung, disini jadi agak sepi. Kalau ada kau kan..."

Aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku. Kulihat Asano tetap memasang wajah stoic, tapi tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"...ada yang bisa dikerjain."

Aku tertawa renyah, ekspresi Asano langsung keki.

"AKABANEEE!"

"HAHAHAH! Ge-er ya? Ge-er ya?"

"Sialan kau!"

"Habis kau gampang diberi harapan palsu ya? Pff..."

"Cih!"

Tawaku mereda, sebelum akhirnya aku bersandar dan berbisik.

"Kalau ada kau kan...aku tidak akan kesepian..."

Asano menoleh sedikit dan menatapku. Kutatap balik iris violet miliknya. Senyuman tertarik di sudut bibirnya.

"Akhirnya sang setan merah tsundere mau jujur ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Langsung saja kulempar kue strawberryku ke wajahnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Sekilas kudengar tawanya. Tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tersenyum.

~~oo00oo~~

 _ **Kehadiran Asano Gakushuu selalu menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terbaik bagiku.**_

~~oo00oo~~

~~~END~~~

HALO SEMUAAAAHHHH *dibuang karena rusuh*

Uhuk. Habis saya bosen di hotel. Jadi saya malah nge-fic. Pas banget Karma ultah dan AsaKaru week dimulai.

Dan aduh promptnya fail gilaks...

Nurrafa tobat ga bikin angst karena...hehehe...ending yaoi on fire cukup untuk menambal keinginan saya untuk nge-angst

Sekian dan selamat ulang tahun Akabane Karma~~

Dan maafkan kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Saya masih adaptasi sama WPS dan keyboard baru huhuh

Review kudasai~~


End file.
